grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Jin
Description Main Info Age: 17 Likes: Martial arts, Amy Dislikes: Beans, pimento (type of pepper), the Ascendant God Long ago on the Xenia Continent, in a tiny village park where the children of Silver Land would play, a red-headed boy would lead the other children while playing as their general. He soon caught the eye of the Silver Knights, and was admitted as a trainee. Strangely, Silver Land broke away from Xenia. As the Grand Chase pursued Kaze’aze and further into the homeland of the Silver Knights, they sought the courage of the Silver Knights with Jin. Other *Jin doesn't seem to take his enemies lightly, especially "traitors." When encountering such a foe, he is like a "volcano ready to burst into action." *He actually joins the Chase because his nation was killed and hopes to rebuild it. *Although not stated in dialogue, he loves someone who was actually in his old guild. It isn't known how the two were separated from each other. Special Ability Burning Charge Bar The Burning Charge (sometimes known as the Flame Charge) is a special ability wielded by fighters, who build up their "Chi" (sometimes known as "Rage Energy"). The Chi can be used to either add more attacks, or enhance his skills which requires one full bar. The bar generates in two ways. The first using the command, while the other being a counterattack execution (though highly unnoticeable), and at any time. Also, if Chi is not used within 7 seconds, it starts to evaporate on its own. When the bar is completely filled (takes approximately 5 seconds, 4 if Rama), Jin will enter a phase called "Burning Mode" ("Flame Mode"). Upon doing so, he gains super armor frames, resisting to most stuns and knockdown effects while increasing his speed. It lasts approximately 8 seconds. Note: The Rama class generates Chi twice as fast as the other three, for obvious reasons. Unlocking Jin can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. Quotes *''"I'm Jin of the Silver Knights!"'' *''"I'll give it my all!"'' *''"You really are troublesome..."'' *''"Worthless!"'' *''"This is it!"'' *''"Come on!"'' *''"Take this!"'' *''"Right!" *''"Psh, fail..."'' *''"How absurd!" *"My name is Jin, it would best to remember it."'' *''"For this victory, I am truly grateful."'' *''"Burn! My warrior spirit!"'' *''"A warrior may choose peace. All others are condemned to it."'' *''"At least attempt to defend yourself."'' *''"I take it your silence is often mistaken for confusion."'' *''This victory will be forever engraved in my heart." *"It's OK. You haven't seen anything yet."'' *''"May the combat not stain the souls of those who fight!"'' *''"Will you walk the path of Asura?"'' *''"Your temper will make a fool of you soon enough."'' *''"Hah, and you worked so hard, too..."'' *''"Too bad. Your path ends here."'' *''"I will not waste time with compassion."'' *''"I will show you the way of the warrior."'' *''"You chose your own destiny!"'' *''"Sigh... lets end this fight now."'' *''"If you are a warrior, show some honor!"'' *''"Let's meet again, at the top."'' *''"One day you too will be able to stand to where I am..."'' Trivia *All 4 of Jin's classes have all their skills shaped the same way. **1st MP Skill is some sort of combination that somehow lifts the target. **2nd MP Skill also has some sort of a longer combination that also lifts the target. **3rd MP Skill has some sort of massive explosion. *Jin is the only character that admits his feelings (love) for another. Category:Characters